Race and Class Restrictions
Prohibited characters The following character types are not allowed in any form or fashion: *Cat-girls, half-demons, half-dragons, and other characters that do not exist in Dragon Age: Origins *Characters younger than 17 years of age *Cannibals. We have had applications of this nature in the past and they simply don't work. *Animals, creatures, beasts, and non-humanoids *Golems, darkspawn and Fade spirits *Humans raised by Dalish *Half-elves: Please note that the children of elves and humans in the Dragon Age universe are always human. They have no elven characteristics, but they may refer to themselves as elf-blooded. Elf-blooded characters are allowed. Please note that we are not including Companion-Specific class specializations from Dragon Age II at this time. The exception would be if you choose to apply for a canon character from Dragon Age II, such as Fenris or Isabela. This will be hashed out by the moderating team upon your application. Restricted Characters The following character types are restricted to players that already have one or more active characters on Warden's Vigil. Please PM the moderating team with your intention to create any of these character types. *Grey Wardens from other countries *Blood mages. * Qunari The following character types must be pre-approved by the moderating team before a character profile is posted for review. Please PM the moderating team with your intention to create any of these character types. Please note that there are other class specializations that are available to first time characters, or without a request to the moderating team, but have other restrictions (eg. racial restrictions). For a comprehensive list of available and restricted class specializations, please see: Warden's Vigil Class Specializations High Status Figures: *Influential crime bosses *High-level diplomats/politicians *Army ranks greater than what is equivalent to a modern-day corporal *Anyone that potentially has significant power over other players or NPCs Nobility: *Banns *Arls/Arlessas *Teyrns/Teyrnas *Any character of noble birth or with holdings *Any nobility from other nations *Note: Teyrnirs are restricted to the canon locations throughout Ferelden. New Teyrnirs may not be created. New bannorns may be created by players, while new Arlings will have to be decided upon by the mod team. Class Specializations: : Warriors: *''Berserker'' - Dwarven Warrior Caste characters or Ash Warriors may start as Berserkers. May also be earned through roleplay or moderator approval. Must make sense with character history. *''Reaver ''- You must have at least one approved profile before applying to have a character with this specialization. May be earned through roleplay. Also must demonstrate how this character will be able to interact with others normally. *''Spirit Warrior'' - You must have at least one approved profile before applying to have a character with this specialization. May be earned through roleplay. : Mages: *''Blood Mage'' - You must have at least one approved profile before applying to have a character with this specialization. May be earned through roleplay. *''Shapeshifter'' - A PM with your request is required by the moderating team and must be approved before applying for a character of this type. May be earned through roleplay. * Spirit Healer - Currently restricted due to the overabundance on the boards. May be earned through Roleplay. Characters may not start as the following types, but they may be earned through roleplay: *Grey Wardens of Ferelden - Please see Becoming a Grey Warden. *Arcane Warrior - May be earned through roleplay. Note: No longer only restricted to Grey Wardens. All that being said, please use your common sense and logic when applying for characters or classes that are special in some way. As always, feel free to message the moderating team if you have any questions or concerns. Character types that sound like fun, but... We occasionally see profiles for characters with psychotic tendencies and/or who are serial killers. While these character types sound like fun, they can be problematic to play, for the following reasons: *We do not allow killing of other players' characters without their permission and few players will volunteer their characters to be murdered. This leaves the psychotic/serial killer character roleplaying almost entirely with NPCs, which is not really very fun. *Characters who are psychotic or insane do not have much room for character development because their mental capacity is not the same as a regular character. These types of characters will not be accepted. Category:Race and Class Restrictions Category:Rules and Policies Category:Character Creation